The true beginning
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: Are the pincher admins always as bad as they say they are? Or is it just their leader? The guardian signs storyplot told from the admin's point of view. Of course with the added backstories and what not. Red Eyes X Blue Eyes and minor Obliviashipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line! **

* * *

A girl was running for her life, her long blonde hair streaming behind her. With tears flowing steadily down her face, she willed her legs to carry on running, no matter what she was risking here. She wore tattered clothes, her body so haphazardly thin that it was a miracle that she could be running right now.

Her vision was blurred by her tears as she aimed towards the shining light that was the outside. For years she had attempted to get out, for years she had failed and was locked further and further deeper into the darkness. She wanted more than anything to be free, being able to do things as she liked without the fear of being watched.

For once in her life she had craved that freedom and now, she had found a hole.

The light grew brighter and brighter, the edge of the doorway slowly coming into sight. Her mouth watered, as if she could taste her freedom.

_This was a hell hole_ she thought as she counted the last few seconds before she was out.

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

Sadly, she wasn't coming out.

The outside light vanished and she heard a door slam in front of her face, trapping the girl in eternal darkness once again. Almost instinctively she let out a whimper, hearing her voice echo off the walls.

She couldn't see anything in front of her, blinding her completely. Getting up, she ran to where she thought the door should have been, only to find herself groping at thin air.

She fell backwards, the ground suddenly being removed from her feet. Letting out a frightened yell, she felt herself hit the ground with a thud. Her eyes widened in fear as she sat there, unmoving.

From behind her, bright eyes gleamed in the darkness as they made their way over to the little girl. It narrowed down to slits as they got closer and closer...

The girl felt a pair of cold hands grip her shoulder. She let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Blue eyes woke with a jolt, sweat dripping from her forehead. She constantly had nightmares of this darkness that surrounded a little girl. It would always end the same way, with a cold grip and a scream, she would then wake up with headaches, a cold sweat and occasionally tears. The dream confused her to no end, it wasn't as if she wanted them to appear anyway.

Rubbing her temples, she took a glance at her clock and decided to get up. She prepared herself for the day, doing everything the way she did every single day. If nothing had been moved last night, she could do everything eyes closed.

_Shirt. Jacket. Pants. Gloves. Shoes. _

Walking down the hallway, she was greeted by her underlings, who by her leaders orders, had to bow to their respected admins first thing in the morning to prove their loyalty. To her, this was completely useless as it only added to her list of things to ignore every morning.

Pouring herself water, she heard someone speak from behind her.

"Blue eyes." A commanding voice spoke. "You're late" it growled.

She turned around and stared into the fierce eyes of her leader, Purple eyes. She knew she wasn't late, he'd do this every morning in a wasted attempt to get her to wake up earlier. Why? She had no clue. He stared back at her with his usual look of disapproval.

"Its eight thirty, you should've been up at eight!"

She waved him off without another word.

"Where's Red eyes?"

"Doing his duties." He dead panned.

She shot him a look which meant for him to emphasise, a look if given to an average recruit, would've scared them into doing whatever she obliged.

"In the sky chasing Latias. If things were to work out, we'll have everything done by the end of the day."

She sighed, her mind wandering after he said 'work'

"So what should I be doing?" she asked, adding in an undertone, "besides eating breakfast of course..."

"Train some of the younger recruits, they need help flying again." He said as he stalked off, not bothering to say anymore.

Rolling her eyes, she ate breakfast and went to the training room.

It was routine more than anything else; eat, train, sleep, nothing would ever change.

At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

Pincher's weren't necessarily evil. Well at least according to Red Eyes.

He flitted through the Oblivia skies on his Z.Z flyer, two younger and less experienced recruits flying in front of him.

"Sir, Latias has been spotted in the vicinity!"

"You two, split up and search for it, I'll stay here in case anything else shows up."

"Yes sir!"

Gripping the handles of the Z.Z flyer tightly, he closed his eyes, revelling in how peaceful the skies were. Having been shaken awake by his leader at six thirty am, he was told that Latias was to be found nearby, engaging a perilous search which led him to where he was now. He had pale bags under his eyes, practically invisible unless you were to study his face from an inch away. His hair was slightly ruffled and the red streak was emphasized clearly.

Nearly falling asleep, he heard a cry from behind him. Next thing he knew, he saw a red and white blur followed by two flyers fly past his own flyer. Knowing what it was immediately, he did his best to regain his balance and flew up in order to capture it.

Latias was far ahead of him but in the far distance, he could see a multitude of lights and two flying figures. Recognising the lights to be plasma cannons, he willed himself to fly faster, his blood pumping adrenaline.

Two rangers! Let alone flying rangers! He was woken up too early to let them fail his mission so he found himself becoming agitated, finally ending it with him sending a plasma beam straight at the boy ranger.

The parter of the aimed ranger dived and took the fall for him, her fall ending with a splash into the sea. He looked at the other ranger, his expression one of complete and utter shock. Red Eyes scowled as the Latias escaped. At least he could make it up with a captured ranger... right?

Moving fast, he bound the hands of the ranger, who was still in a state of shock to resist what was happening to him. They flew away, Red Eyes having this nagging feeling at the back of his head.

Are we truly as bad as we seem?

* * *

**Its been along time since I posted anything pokemon related :D I loved the ranger spinoff series, my favourites being Shadows of Almia's and Guardian signs, but for Guardian signs, I hadn't received the copy until recently and now I'm two years late. **

**Not expecting alot of views for this but please read, review, follow and favourite! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even the whole story plot :/ **

* * *

She was put in charge of the now captured ranger. When he first arrived here, his eyes betrayed all he felt, and honestly, Blue Eyes just wanted to comfort him more than anything. But her job as a admin came first so she led him to a room and left him there, promising that someone would be there later.

Locking the door behind her, she let out a breath of relief. It wasn't that she was exhausted or anything, it was more of a exhilarated feeling. There was bound to be trouble stirring wherever rangers were, and now, with the additional two, her mind brightened up greatly.

"You seem excited."

"Red Eyes." She greeted her fellow admin. With his matching red, well, everything, she couldn't help but smile. "Capturing a ranger isn't something you see every day."

"Heh, they were weak. His partner flew in front of him and sacrificed herself. What use is a single ranger anyway?"

She heard a loud thud from behind the door. Using her fist to thump it back, she heard a muffled groan and realized the other ranger was listening in on them. Amused, Red Eyes put his hand on the doorknob and quickly opened it, the ranger falling forwards immediately.

"Uhh, oops?" He chuckled sheepishly.

"Rangers don't listen into other people's conversations." Blue Eyes said menacingly, her hand gripping the collar of his shirt to make them eye to eye.

"Rangers," Red Eyes took him from her, "don't get themselves caught like pokemon do" he spat, shoving him back inside.

There was silence between the both of them, broken when the ranger spoke from underneath the door.

"Although rangers don't do alot of things, they do know how to ruin a cute moment!"

Both their eyes widened at that. Feeling a rush of heat rise to her face, she turned away from Red Eyes and walked away stiffly. Red Eyes stared back at her walking figure bemusedly, a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

"Leader!"

It was still early next morning, Blue Eyes rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What's up?"

"Purple Eyes wants you to head for the wireless tower today. He wants to cut off all connection to the Ranger Union Base."

She groaned inwardly, Purple Eyes knew how much she hated electric related things. She wished now that she hadn't spilled everything to her leader but if she hadn't, she wouldn't be here right now. He knew her back to front, and always set her tasks that she would hate most.

Walking to the leaders room, she barged in, not surprised when she saw him sitting on a gigantic chair with his back to her.

"Blue Eyes." he said without looking back.

"Why can't Red Eyes do it? He'd do a better job than me."

"He's busy researching and finding the other legendaries, you're the only one free."

Mumbling something about him being an idiot, she left the room, walking over to where Ben, the captured ranger was stationed at.

"You seem upset." Bed dead panned.

"You have no idea."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that you should know, I just came here to tell you that you're partner is fine and that the wireless tower is going to shut down today."

She left without another word, glancing back once just to get a glimpse of the horror on Ben's face.

"Young ones never learn."

* * *

"Yo Purple, where's Blue?" Red Eyes asked, having just woken up.

"Wireless tower."

It took him a while to realise the situation, but while he was drinking water, he remembered.

"Why would you send her there? She hates electricity!" He said, grabbing a towel to clean his face.

"She asked for it."

Red Eyes stood there in confusion, surely his best friend wouldn't ask for something preposterous like that right?

"Instead of asking questions now, please go and find her if you think she needs help."

Purple Eyes stalked away, Red Eyes heading in the other direction to pick up a few electrodes... You'd never know when you need them.

* * *

The wind atop the wireless tower was strong. The longer Blue Eyes stood there, the more impatient she got. Two pinchers were in front of her, each of them trying different ways to disable the electrical current.

After a few more clashes and smoke, an audible bang was heard and the wires started malfunctioning.

_At last, lets get out of here. _

"We messed with the frequency and cut off the power." She said to herself, "But to be safe, we should take out the antenna too..." She thought of Ben and the Union. "That way, they won't be able communicate with anyone for a while."

"Leader!" the two pinchers from earlier ran up to her, their faces very alarmed.

Not wanting to look weak, she put on a stern expression.

"You're late. Did you get the emblem?"

"Yes! Here it is."

Praising the two, she was confused as to why they looked so worried. They dawdled for a little while, saying that the two problems were nothing major...

"Actually there are two rangers coming up here and that Raikou is standing right there..."

Turning swiftly to her right, Raikou was indeed standing right there. It leaped towards her, she quickly became flustered and couldn't move her legs. Not only was Raikou an electric pokemon, but the two pinchers had fled from the tower, slowly making their way down.

Cursing underneath her breath, Raikou started to charge up, letting out a fierce display of electric beams, all of which hit the antenna. Jumping out of the way in the last moment, she mumbled something incoherent before deciding to get out of here.

A man's voice sounded behind her.

"You must be the leader of the Pinchers! What are you doing here?"

_You're too late now. _

She gave them the full explanation, noticing the younger ranger wore the same things as Ben did... Perhaps she was his partner?

"Before you go, tell us why you destroyed the wireless tower."

"I hate electromagnetic waves." She only told them part of the truth.

She bid them a quick farewell and left the scene on her blue Z.Z flyer, her spine tingling when she heard Raikou roar once again.

* * *

Red Eyes walked slowly towards the wireless tower from Tilt village. Although he stood out from the ground, nobody knew who he was and decide to leave him be.

_The village people are too nice. _

Approaching the bridge, he saw two specks of green running his way. Raising an eyebrow, the two pinchers hid behind him, both of them cowering in fear.

"What on earth?"

"We're being chased by two rangers!"

Soon enough, he saw the two rangers, his smirk peaked when he recognised the younger one. He noticed her expression become grim as she saw the red admin, it wasn't hard to remember a spunky red clad guy every time you see one.

Telling the two to flee, his hands moved towards the minimized electrodes, grinning that he could finally put them to use. Turning back to the two, he didn't bother to leak anything but the fact that Ben was safe.

The other ranger softened at that point, only the more reason to get out of here. Leaving them a goodbye present, the electrodes exploded, leaving a gigantic gap in the middle of the bridge.

Proud of his work, he left the scene, hoping to catch up with the other two recruits. Both of them bore small blue badges on the uniform, meaning that if they were still around, Blue Eyes wouldn't be all that far off.

Stopping abruptly in his tracks, he wondered, _why do I suddenly want to see her so badly?_

* * *

**Hope you liked that.**

**Read, review, follow and favourite :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

Returning to base, she had two choices. One was to go help out the recruits and Red Eyes while the other was nap until Purple realizes. She pondered over both of the choices, feeling that sleep was obviously her first and foremost option.

Landing face first into her pillow, her mind slipped immediately into dream mode.

* * *

Darkness came first. Taking one hesitant step, she was engulfed in bright white light. Wincing and shielding her eyes, the little girl got used to the bright light, finally seeing where she was.

_I'm... free. _

She ran about in happiness, yelping and jumping, revelling in the grassland that was outside. She hadn't been outside in such a long time, counting the years by the calender that was constantly replaced. The first 5 years of her life was a complete blur, that is until the darkness came. It had been 10 years from then on.

The 15 year old girl pranced about again, finally landing, still laughing, on the soft leaves around her. Pokemon gathered atop the strange girl, each of them giving her strange looks. Picking the fluffiest looking one, an eevee, she spun it round in joy, the eevee slowly bonding with the girl.

"And you are?" A voice sounded behind her.

She froze, too scared of her past to look back.

"Hello? You were extremely happy just a few seconds ago."

She turned around, met with a relatively young boy in front of her. His blonde hair was long, just less than his neck and a strand of it was dyed red. His theme was completely red and she couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You're hair." She said, breaking out into laughter.

The boy smiled, his hand reaching towards the lock of red hair.

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

With a smile etched on her face, she decided to attempt to become his friend. He beat her to the introductions.

"I'm Red. My parents didn't really bother too much with names."

"Blue, I barely knew my parents, they passed away in an accident years ago..." She drifted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, do you know where I am?"

"Renbow Island, Oblivia region. Do you have any relatives here?"

"I think, do you know anyone called Ice?"

"You mean the guy with the blue hair? Yeah. Come I'll bring you to him."

Not wanting to waste any time, he took her hand and ran, both of them weaving through the forest, the green scenery blurring besides them. The eevee tagged behind, crying out in happiness every few steps.

"Where are you from?" He asked, raising his voice over the wind blowing in their faces.

"This region, not too sure which island..."

"How do you not know where you're from?" His eyebrows knitted together.

"I didn't lead a happy childhood, I wasn't free to go out at all."

Red didn't ask anymore questions after that. Running into the heart of Cocona village, he spotted the mass of blue hair and dragged Blue over.

"Ice!"

He turned around and stared at the thin girl in front of him. No. This was not happening. Surely this wasn't the girl he lost 10 years ago... right?

"Blue?"

She ran forwards and engulfed him in a backbreaking hug, feeling tears rise up from being apart for so many years. He gawked back at Red.

"How did you? I'd thought we'd..."

"You're welcome." he said, cutting the amazed boy in front of him.

The picture blurred and it all became white once more.

* * *

"Blue... Blue Eyes!"

"Whaaa?"

"Get up, Purple wants you to do another assignment."

Rubbing her eyes, she dismissed Red Eyes away, who was now all red in the face. For what reason she had no idea, she'd ask later. Slipping on her blue jacket, she walked into the office while taking a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do?"

Purple Eyes spun around from his chair, the sunlight blocked by how tall it was. Looking rather eerie, she took a small pace backwards just in case.

"Go to Amun's mansion and find a book called Legends of the Oblivia Region. We need it for our plans. Take a strong pokemon with you, there may be rangers around."

She obliged, choosing a fierce looking meganium with her. As she neared her Z.Z flyer, Red Eyes caught her from behind.

"Be careful, the two rangers you met on the Wireless tower, don't underestimate them."

If by some random chance, the two were standing in front of Ben's room once again.

"Yeah, don't underestimate our rangers, especially Summer!"

Annoyed, the two of them slammed their hands onto the door, grinning when they heard a groan come again from the other side.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She assured.

* * *

"Fine my ass." Red Eyes grumbled as he paced from the hall way and into Blue's room. He knew he didn't have any permission to just barge in like that, but with her gone for 4 hours without any notice definitely meant that something was up.

He glanced around. Nothing.

Grabbing his own Z.Z flyer, he flew himself into the mansion, noticing the knocked out pinchers laying outside.

He lifted a guy up by his collar uniform and shook him awake.

"Where's Blue Eyes?" He asked urgently, his voice taking on a worried edge.

The guy look back at him with slurred eyes. "Kidnapped... rangers... backup..." He conked out again.

Flying off once more, the only thing on his mind was Blue Eyes. She could fend for herself, he knew that. But they had Ben and its not like they'd give her back without a fight... Or perhaps a trade?

He was in tilt village now, flying down towards the sharp yellow and red uniform girl that was Summer. Putting on his usual smirk, he greeted her from above.

They looked around confused as to why they were hearing noises all of a sudden.

He flew down to their height and started up some small talk.

"Kidnapping Blue Eyes is pretty impressive." _I'm sorry for ruining your dignity. _

Introducing himself with a pose, he smirked even more when Summer started to blush. He had his way with girls.

"You kidnapped Blue Eyes. She is a valuable associate. I want her back as soon as possible." He tensed when he saw how the words slipped out of his mouth smoothly.

He made the proposal, Summer's eyes brightening up immensely. Leaving little time for them to answer, he flew off, a weird 'what just happened' look on his face.

Upon arriving at the base, he freed Ben, pushing him onto his Z.Z flyer as fast as he could.

"Where are we going?"

"Towards your freedom. I'm swapping you for Blue Eyes."

"So shes more valuable than a secret filled ranger?"

"You won't even spill a thing so my answer would be yes."

Ben smirked, he knew how to toy with his feelings. "So you care about her?"

"Yes." Red Eyes stuttered and stopped the Z.Z flyer. _WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!_

"When are you going to tell her then?" Ben smiled, poking Red Eyes on the back.

A hand went up to cover his face, which now just happened to be very warm and red. "I'm not answering that question."

* * *

Being electrocuted by a pichu wasn't fun, at all. She hated electric types ever since well, she couldn't exactly say her childhood, Blue Eyes had suffered from amnesia just before she became a Pincher. She just didn't like electric types at all.

Weak from the shock, she trod behind Murph onto the Union and felt her feet sway from beneath her. It wasn't that she was sea sick, it was more like she was too tired to do anything about it.

"What are your plans Blue Eyes?"

"Like I'm ever going to tell you."

"You're going to have to immediately."

"No I don't." She replied briskly. In an attempt to get Murph to shut up, she kept her answers short, feeling a headache coming along.

"C'mon! Just tell me!"

"No."

It went on like this until they finally reached the village. He left her on the boat. She leaned herself against the mast, sleep desperate to take over her once again.

"Blue Eyes!"

"What is it now?" Cranky. She was definitely cranky.

Murph led her out of the boat, she was told that Red Eyes wanted her back for Ben. Still too exhausted, she followed the ranger in front of her, her leading them towards Daybreak ruins.

* * *

**More fluff next chapter! Obliviashipping as well :D **

**Read, review, favourite and follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review Nick, it really got me back on track :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the spinoff from the original plot line. I really wish I did own Blue Eyes and Red Eyes, they'd be perfect together. **

**Sidenote: For your information, I call Blue Eyes X Red Eyes as IceFireshipping. They really needed a name, so BAM! THERE! **

* * *

_Could this day get any worse?_

Having being led by a ranger through Daybreak ruins as multiple Pinchers came to her rescue was not the best way to be spending an afternoon. The ranger, Summer, was very skilled, having defeated her Meganium earlier that day. She caught every pokemon the pinchers sent at her without fail and as the trek through Daybreak ruins grew longer, the more embarrasing it was.

"My subordinates want to trade me for pokemon... how degrading."

"I'm not surprised that they do treat you like that."

"We're still human you know. Ben is in no way hurt. We still treat people with respect."

Summer grew silent as they walked on. Turning around again towards her she asked,

"Tell me, who is Red Eyes anyway?"

"Red Eyes is another leader. There are three in total. You just captured one of them."

"Are there any leading ranks?"

"Yeah, I'm with Red Eyes."

"then why did you get yourself caught?"

"Stop asking questions for a change, you're like Murph."

"At least I'm not as annoying" Summer smirked.

Even Blue Eyes couldn't suppress a giggle. Another pair of pinchers approached them. The three admitted themselves to be not as strong yet they would fight for their leader anyways. Judging from their young faces, these guys just joined the team.

"Aww the young ones are always the sweetest..." Her face grew red.

"Blue Eyes?"

"Urm, no time to be sappy..."

They trekked on, the exit being right in front of them.

"So I guess this is the end huh?" Summer said dejectedly, her face grinning as they got closer to the exit.

Blue eyes smirked. "So long as my reputation isn't ruined, this won't be the last time you're going to see me."

"Sure" Summer dragged the word longer than usual, her sarcastic remark trailing on in the back of Blue Eye's mind.

"So tell me about Ben."

"What.. about him?" Summer stammered out, the pincher admired her work on the teenage girl.

"He seems uh, I don't know, cute?"

"What?!"

She placed a firm hand on the trembling girl in front of her and spun her round to face her eyes. "Perhaps you can introduce me to him sometime?"

Summer was speechless. The two had stopped abruptly in front of the exit.

"Ben... isn't available..."

"Aww shame. And I thought I might charm him even..."

Summer blushed even more. "I meant, he's not available for anyone besides me!" She blurted at last.

Blue Eyes burst out laughing, tears threatening to spill.

"Whats so funny?"

"The way you admit it!" Blue eyes said between laughs.

If it was even possible, Summer blushed even harder as the two walked outside, Blue Eyes mood diminishing the moment she walked through.

Glancing towards the sky, she couldn't help but feel disappointed at the thought of not seeing the familiar red-clad guy she knew.

"What? Red Eyes isn't even here?" She voiced her thoughts.

Turning forwards, the involith captured her attention. Unbelievable. Apparently there was one here as well. Cocking her head to one side, the pair walked up to it, attempting to read the script.

ROAR!

A second later, Entei appeared, bearing its fangs and roaring once again. Considering his bloodshot eyes, it was furious and wouldn't mind having a pincher and a ranger for a tasty snack, the pichu on the side of course...

More agitated than ever, Blue Eyes had a nasty temper, she did not appreciate being scared all of a sudden, unleashing her own fury towards the already infuriated pokemon.

Letting another mighty roar rip, she challenged it to a fight, honestly not the best move she could've done at the moment according to Summer. The younger girl leaped in front of her, intercepting Entei's anger into a battle.

* * *

"Why so silent all of a sudden Red Eyes?"

"Because I'd rather you shut up?"

This had been going as long as the pincher flew threw the air towards Daybreak ruins. Flying on an ZZ flyer wasn't easy, especially when you have a bound, curious boy as your passenger. Feeling ashamed that they could be off course because of a simple press of a button wasn't easy on the pincher admin, and being late for a negotiation with Blue Eyes was not an exception.

Daybreak ruins slowly came into view, though neither one of them could explain the flashing light at the peak of the ruins.

Eyebrows squinting to strain and look, Entei's unmistakeable roar rang through the air, so powerful that the flyer spun slightly once again.

"You don't think..." Ben couldn't finish his sentence as the roar interrupted him. Either way, the battle had nearly ended, Red Eyes deciding to land when it had.

Ben was lucky. He finally got to witness his partner pull out some moves of her own. The elegant yet firm way she held that styler. The nearly perfect loops around Entei. How she made it look so easy... Arceus, she was good.

* * *

As Entei leaped away, Blue Eyes felt compassion fill her immediately. Why? She had no idea. Her expression warm, she thanked Summer for what she had intervened. Summer stared blankly back at her, obviously not used to this kind of affection from what she still considered as enemy.

Smirking, Blue Eyes added hastily, "Of course, thats what i'd like to say, but I feel like you deprived me of a chance to show my stuff."

Easing into a weak smile, the familiar buzz of an ZZ flyer came from behind them. Well, 3 actually.

Flipping his already perfect hair as usual, Red Eyes congratulated the ranger and admitted that Entei was best disposed of by rangers. Ben appeared from behind him, having a cloth tied around his mouth at the last moment.

Sending a pincher to retrieve the emblem, he pushed Ben forwards, stumbling slightly from the lack of balance he had.

Giving Summer a signal to send both of them over, Summer was filled with gratitude when she pulled off the cloth and wrapped Ben in a tight hug.

"We were so worried..." She mumbled in his ear.

"Sorry to be so much trouble."

Summer shook her head at him. She missed him dearly and was so glad he was safe.

* * *

"Red Eyes..." Blue Eyes couldn't even look up, she felt ashamed to even be in front of him right now.

"Whats wrong?"

"I caused alot of trouble didn't I?"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he let them linger there until he realized how weird it must've been for her. Coughing he drew them down.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled at last.

"Don't be."

The two didn't say anymore, the pincher collecting the emblem was done with his job. Looking at the embracing couple with his signature smirk, they got on to their respective flyers and bid them with an teary farewell.

And by teary, he meant explosive.

Yes, electrode explosive.

* * *

Setting his ZZ flyer on auto heading straight back to head quarters, he kept his eyes looking towards the downcast Blue Eyes. She was slumped over her control panel, looking more blue than ever.

If her body language didn't give anything off, her normally bright blue eyes were distant and milky, edged with what looked to be utter sadness.

"Blue Eyes?"

She didn't bother to acknowledge him. Twisting his ZZ flyer to the left slightly, he reached over to pat her head lightly, somehow managing to snap her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Whats wrong?"

Avoiding his eyes, she mumbled something incoherent. He needed to do something about this, fast.

Telling the two that they had to return to base first, he stopped both of their ZZ flyers in mid air, hovering so that they wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing?"

Meeting her eyes with a smile, he answered, "Cheering you up."

Switching on the magnetic part of the ZZ flyer so that they could fly together, yes, the inventor installed this in their plans, he lifted the two of them into the sky, just above the clouds.

Shielding his eyes slightly from the glare of the sun, they waited in silence, the sunset slowly coming into view.

Golden yellow and bright red rays danced over the sea of clouds, the sky painted in a beautiful palette of pink and orange. Breathing deeply to take in the moment, the two of them enjoyed the moment they had right now, nothing else mattering but now.

"A storms coming." Blue Eyes muttered at last.

"Is that really all you can say?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Its been a while. Sorry this didn't come earlier guys XP. More flashbacks in the next chapter, I won't try to refer too much to the original plotline, I prefer having my own :) **

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3**


End file.
